memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. Laurel Lance is a female meta-human criminal. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for evil she adopted the name Black Siren and became a high-ranking lieutenant of a meta-human group led by Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Laurel was brought over to Earth One to partake in the Metapocalypse and personally fought Barry Allen/The Flash until she was defeated by the efforts of Team Flash and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, until she was released by Prometheus and reluctantly formed an alliance with him as a means to torment Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. Team Arrow then found a way to beat and capture her again, placing her in an A.R.G.U.S. facility, where Oliver intends to keep a close eye on her, hoping that he can help her find redemption one day. Biography Early life Laurel was born and raised in Starling City. At some point in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and they fell deeply in love. However, in 2373, when Oliver went out to sea in the Pacific with his father Robert, their ship sank, he died and Robert was the only survivor. Because of that, a heartbroken Laurel moved to Central City to start a new life. Becoming a meta-human Around December 2379 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. Following this, she made a series of bad decisions that led to her becoming a criminal named "Black Siren" and joined Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City known for demolishing buildings. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom, earning enough respect from Zoom that he was willing to converse without a mask. This made Laurel the only known Earth Two individual to be aware of Hunter's identity and his "Jay Garrick/The Flash" deception. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel whom he ordered to attack various buildings at random to lure out the Flash. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger. Black Siren first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Black Siren lured out the Flash into the streets. At first, Flash mistook her for her Black Canary and tried to reason with her, though she simply laughed at him and elaborated that she was from Earth Two, and attacked him. Black Siren used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him and easily subdued him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape. 's plan]] Black Siren later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, bragging of her defeat of the Flash but Black Siren questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Black Siren asked what he was up to Hunter coldly replied "no good", leaving Black Siren visibly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth Two doubles]] Black Siren, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to her disbelief as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Black Siren appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, She realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Caitlin Snow, as Reverb was left-handed. As Black Siren tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Black Siren simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Dr. Wells set up to render all Earth Two humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Black Siren was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Cisco mocked her. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of her Earth-1 counterpart, about Earth-2 Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from ST.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Laurel used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Laurel talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Laurel (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Laurel again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Working with Prometheus In December 2389, Black Siren was broken out of the pipeline by Prometheus without tripping any of S.T.A.R. Labs alarms, and forced her to work for him threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly she agreed and they left the facility without Team Flash knowing of the break out for some time. Prometheus sent her to Star City to infiltrate Team Arrow and impersonate her Earth One counterpart to emotionally torment Green Arrow, who was the Earth One Oliver Queen. Laurel also somehow, though presumably through Prometheus (and him presumably from Evelyn Sharp), learned of the Waverider and the Legends. She also learned other vital information about Earth One Laurel and Earth One Oliver including their relationship, Oliver's affair with Sara and Quentin's alcoholism. When Oliver returned to the Arrowcave Laurel was waiting for him and greeted him. Laurel gave a cover story to him, Typhuss and Felicity that Sara transported her to this time after visiting Sara on the Waverider then returned her to their present. She also learned that her Earth One counterpart's father had descended back in alcoholism. Later at a party Felicity held to celebrate "her return", she called Thea who was overjoyed, and was introduced to the new Team Arrow recruits Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Rory Regan/Ragman and Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific. While having drinks Laurel almost slipped up, almost taking the wine instead of the club soda, remembering at the last second that Earth One Laurel was an alcoholic. Later Laurel returned to the Arrowcave where Felicity had just realized her deception at Rory's suggestion of an evil twin of Earth One Laurel, and expressed relief at dropping the deception and attacked her and Rory. She also sadistically expressed disappointment that she wouldn't be able to hear either of them scream because of her powers one side-effect. Before she could kill either one, Oliver attacked her so she used her scream on him to cover her escape. Black Siren later met up with Prometheus who expressed disappointment that she blew her cover so soon but when she began to question his motives, he attacked her. Holding her throat closed so she couldn't scream Prometheus reminded her that her survival was dependent upon her obedience, not her questioning and she horrifyingly agreed. Black Siren later called Oliver and apologized for attacking him, telling him that Prometheus forced her to attack them and offered to help. While skeptical Oliver agreed to hear her out and they met at the Black Canary statue. Green Arrow expressed skepticism over her story based on what Team Flash told him about her, but she insisted she was being used. As Black Siren offered to help however Ragman, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific attacked her and she used her power to knock them all to the ground, destroying the statue in the process. However Green Arrow used a tranquilizer arrow to render Black Siren unconscious. Black Siren woke up in a meta-human cell in the Arrowcave, much to her annoyance, and while Oliver expressed his distrust she insisted that she was being honest about being used by Prometheus. To convince him Black Siren told Oliver about Earth Two Oliver and how she became a meta-human, leading to endless bad choices that made her a criminal. Beginning to take pity on her, Oliver asked her if she could stop making those choices and offered Black Siren protection and help to find who she used to be if she told him about Prometheus, believing no one was beyond redemption. Black Siren for a moment seemed to consider this, though was ultimately manipulating him into having sympathy for her. Later when Felicity gave Black Siren a glass of water she asked what happened between her and Oliver, aware of their failed relationship and mockingly asking if she had a sister, referencing Oliver's affair with Sara. Unlike Oliver, however, Felicity did not believe Black Siren was capable of redemption, and told her to get used to being locked up. However, the power suddenly went out and Black Siren used this chance to escape but was unaware Felicity had tracking technology in the glass of water she drank, hoping it would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus. Black Siren went to a warehouse to meet up with Prometheus where they were attacked by Team Arrow. While Prometheus incapacitated Ragman and fought Green Arrow, Black Siren incapacitated Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific and taunted Felicity about killing her too. Before she could Green Arrow begged Black Siren not to, pleading that if she kills Felicity she truly is beyond saving. Green Arrow told her she can still be who she was before she lost Earth Two Oliver, and he could help her find that person again. Despite appearing to consider his words however Black Siren simply told him "she was never there" and attacked Felicity but Green Arrow protected her. As Black Siren tried to kill them both, Mr. Terrific used a dampening device to stop her from using her power, and Felicity spitefully knocked her out. Rather than being sent back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel was instead transported to A.R.G.U.S. custody both for security measures and for Oliver to keep a close eye on her, as he still hoped to help her find redemption one day. Personality Prior to her becoming Black Siren, Laurel was apparently a much kinder and loving individual, like her late Earth One counterpart, however, seemingly stemming from heart-ache of losing her Oliver, she went into a state of depression and through a downward spiral of mistakes until ultimately becoming a sadistic and cruel individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers. She has a twisted sense of humor. She also condescendingly asked if Felicity had a sister, referring to her Earth One counterpart's sister having an affair with Oliver 10 years before to mock her. She has been shown to be prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a car. However she is also very intelligent and observant as she quickly realized that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be. She also gathered information on her Earth One counterpart which allowed her to successfully imitate her for some time. Hunter Zolomon seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity and his "Jay Garrick" facade) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. She is also a very convincing liar and manipulator, as noted by Oliver which Laurel admits, going as far as to imitate her Earth One counterpart to infiltrate Team Arrow. She also used Oliver's feelings for her Earth One counterpart, based on experience with his Earth Two counterpart, to manipulate him into lowering his guard around her. Oliver believes, partially out of guilt for her Earth One counterpart's attack by Damien Darhk, that Laurel can find redemption. Though Laurel herself denied this and attempted to kill Felicity to prove it, her initial hesitation and her heartfelt conversation with Oliver seems to indicate that there is in fact some truth to Oliver's words. Oliver also remains optimistic and hopes to one day help her find redemption. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on Earth Two, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology into beyond peak human condition. **'Sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, that comes from her voice, which are noted to be much stronger than anything the Canary Cry device could emit. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human or meta-human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She is well known for collapsing buildings with her powers on both Earths One and Two. Lights also malfunction when she screams. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Laurel has proficiency in unarmed combat. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks, yet the exact level of her fighting skills is unknown. Though against more skilled combatants such as Prometheus, Laurel was entirely outmatched and instantly at the mercy. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, able to determinate at first sight that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doppelgängers. Also, as suggested by her status as one of Zoom's top lieutenants, she is an expert leader and strategist. She also learned almost everything about her Earth One counterpart to successfully fool Oliver for some time. *'Network:' Being an infamous criminal on Earth Two, Laurel has multiple connections with the criminal underground in her home dimension and, since her arrival on Earth One, she has proven to be able to obtain information of various nature on her own. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to nearly kill the Flash in a fight. Her durability is also remarkable as she is sturdy enough to be unfazed after being hit by a car; her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries, like the aforementioned, very quickly (though not superhumanly). *'Stealth:' Laurel is very elusive, she can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. *'Ghost communicator:' Laurel uses a ghost communicator to call Oliver. Behind the scenes *In DCAU, Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. Despite this; Oliver Queen the Earth One counterpart of Laurel's late boyfriend, believes that there is still good in her, and that one day she may find redemption. *She is the only villain to work for two main antagonists from two different shows in the Arrowverse (Zoom and Prometheus). *She is the second Doppelgänger of an Arrow character that has appeared on The Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton. She is also the first doppelgänger to appear in Arrow. *Laurel is one of the only 2 Meta-humans to escape the pipeline without any involvment of Team Flash. The other one is Hartley Rathaway, in an erased timeline. *Laurel has a Septum nose piercing (although removable) and wears it in both her civilian attire and as Black Siren. *It is possible that Laurel may replace her Earth One counterpart as the new Black Canary; if or when she finds redemption. Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Vigilantes